


A hunter's duty (isn't to love you)

by Jang_Hanae



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Day 3, First Kiss, First Time, Historical AU, Hunters, M/M, Mages AU, Prompt : Other Worlds, cressiweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jang_Hanae/pseuds/Jang_Hanae
Summary: The hunter finishes his dish, wiping his great finger on a linen tissue, and points in the direction of the beautiful stranger. The young man doesn’t look at him, probably still mortified at the idea of having been caught twice. Shy ones have always been Cristiano’s favorites.Marcelo keeps looking for him, while Ronaldo is already undressing the man in his head. His pale body under his tanned hands is going to look even purer. He can’t wait to see the red marks he’s going to print on his neck. Is he going to whimper ?« The one with the black coat ? »« Yes him. »« So bad he already has a friend, right Cris ? »« Nothing that I ever faced before. »





	A hunter's duty (isn't to love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Second (and probably last) work for the CressiWeek. This one was even more of a challenge for me to write. It's way longer than my first OS, and I needed to make a "real story".  
> I don't really know what to think of it. I thought I would be proud to have accomplished that (aka finishing this story in time AND in english) but at the end many things aren't as good as I wanted. Or are even bad, to me. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it, even a bit! :)
> 
> Again, I couldn't have posted it without my beta, who helped me so much. I dedicate her this whole thing, even if she truly hates Cressi. Sky ( tumblr [here](http://liliumbreath.tumblr.com) ), I own you so much!

« And heeeere we go! »

 

Cristiano just has the time to remove the map from the wooden table, before Sergio could spill their three pints of beer over the precious document. He throws a murderous glare to his capitán, but Sergio doesn’t seem to care, already pointing one of the drinks to the ceiling. Marcelo giggles and copies the spaniard. Cristiano throws his hands in the air, pissed of. Is he really the only one at that table to give a shit about their upcoming journey ?

 

« I think we should celebrate for our over-successful chase of the day. »

« Ramos, are you already drunk ? »

« I am not. »

 

Marcelo makes a face that clearly shows the contrary, but the capitán chooses to ignore him. His lips have been twisted in a smug smile since he entered the tavern, and he can’t keep his mouth shut about how they dramatically caught three mages in one day, and with such a small group of hunters. Cristiano can swear that half of the people present here can relate to their achievement, with as many details as he could. Even though he was there.

 

« Come on Ronaldo, raise your beer. »

 

The hunter finally does, colliding his drink with his fellows’ ones. They don’t wait another second to bring the beer to their mouths, and swallow most of it. Cristiano savors the almost sweet taste in his gullet before deposing his drink on the table. It has been weeks since they last allowed themselves to take a break in their constant chase. And he intends to enjoy it. Sergio slams his empty glass next to Cristiano’s and squeezes his eyes for a moment, before letting out an impressive burp, welcomed by an loud cheer by Marcelo.

 

« I think I need another drink. »

 

He disappears so quickly that Cristiano doesn’t even have the time to add something. The curly-haired hunter starts laughing uncontrollably while Cristiano shakes his head. When the curvy-haired finally catches his breath, he takes another mouthful of his beer.

 

« Didn’t Sergio said that he wanted to get laid tonight ? »

« Let him drink, no matter what I said he’s convinced that his dick’s gonna raise when he needs it to. »

« He’s never gonna learn. »

« Sergio Ramos ? Clearly not. »

 

As if he’s responding to his name, Sergio starts shouting in the distance. Cristiano doesn’t need to look to know that his capitán is threatening someone who probably stole his beer. The two hunters aren’t worried. Even drunk, Sergio could probably defeat in duel the whole tavern. There is no connection between raising a sword and raising a dick, that’s for sure.

Cristiano takes a new look of the map he has kept squeezed in his hand. Sergio should be the one tracing their itinerary for the next day, as leader of their group, but he hates maps, and always objects to, even while completely sober. And Marcelo keeps acting like he can’t read a plan.

 

« With horses we should be able to go at least near the mountains. Leaving Barcelona really early tomorrow morning and riding all day. »

« You’ll have to tell the Italians that. »

« The Italians have nothing to say. As far as I know they aren’t the ones who caught the sorcerers. »

 

Marcelo sneers with pride.

 

« No they aren’t. I still can’t believe we got them se easily. »

« We’d been tracking them for weeks. And we knew they were heading to Paris. On the contrary, I think we took our time. »

 

Marcelo sighs, rolling his eyes. Cristiano can already tell what he’s about to say, for having heard it about a hundred times in the mouth of his fellow hunter.

 

« So what ? They are among the most powerful warlocks of the Atlético guild, it’s not like we could have caught them with a net. Have you seen the cute one- »

« Griezmann ? »

« Yeah him. I have no idea how you defeated him. He’s as skilled with spells as with a sword. And even if it doesn’t seem to be important to you, Godín is one of the leader of the sorcerers in Madrid. »

« Yeah in Madrid. What were they doing in Barcelona ? »

 

Marcelo throws him an annoyed look, menacing him with a short dagger he just grabbed from his leather belt. Cristiano follows the moves of the barely dangerous weapon. Behind it, Mercelo’s eyes are a bit blurred by alcohol, although not as much as Sergio’s ones. Marcelo even tries to make his voice sounds a bit more frightening, frowning.

 

« Don’t change the topic Cristiano. »

 

Again, Cristiano throws his hands in the air.

 

« I’m not changing- »

« Yeah you are. »

« And so what ? »

 

He doesn’t want to get annoyed with Marcelo, especially since it’s their only night off, and that the tavern they have settled in is incredibly pleasant. People are talking loudly all around them, and some musicians are playing guitarra in the background. The ambiance is relaxed and a warm fire is burning two tables away.

But, still. They leave Barcelona tomorrow, and they still have no clue about their captives or about their route.

 

« Atlético is fine in Madrid. Why would they want to go to Paris ? And they’re not the only one. The Italians said the Partenopei are moving as well. They’re all heading to France. »

« And since when do mages’ occupations concern us ? »

 

Marcelo has one eyebrow raised, his voice quizzical over the background speckle. Cristiano waits a few seconds before shrugging. His friend is right. The mages only interest them because of their value on the slave market. Slave of whatever else, in fact. They don’t really know. Their job only consists on catching them, and bringing them to their clients or one of their bureau. End of the story.

Marcelo smiles sympathetically and leans over the table to squeeze gently his shoulder.

 

« Don’t worry Cris, not tonight. Seriously, we’ll have enough time to draw our route while leaving Barcelona tomorrow. And about the mages, it’s not our problem. Come on, finish your drink, I’m getting you another. »

 

Cristiano obeys and hands his glass to Marcelo, who takes it and disappears in the crowd. He throws a look outside, though the small window next to him. The weather seems to be as cold and drizzly as when they left it. The night and the dirt won’t allow him to take a proper look on the outside, so he starts looking for another distraction.

He lets his eyes linger in the room, over the clients. At the bar, a young girl is serving all the dishes and the drinks, under the careful gaze of a mature and voluptuous woman. Sergio seems to be as interested in the first one as in the second, eyeing them openly. Cristiano smirks. The young one is obviously blushing under the man’s gaze, and glances repeatedly toward him. The hunter seems to catch her eyes, because he starts grinning. Seems like someone’s gonna get laid tonight.

Marcelo looks to have forgotten about bringing him a beer. He speaks actively with a tall brunette, whose sword is longer than her fur cape. He’s showing off the same dagger he menaced Cristiano with. To speak frankly, it wouldn’t be a surprise for the oldest if the girl was a thief, and if Marcelo’s weapon disappeared before the end of the night. The hunter would be heartbroken.

Cristiano is already standing to warn his friend, when a pair of eyes catch his, at the other side of the tavern. The hunter hardly has one second to look at the man before this one, embarrassed to have been caught staring, turns his eyes away. But Cristiano does’t.

The male’s skin is incredibly pale, glittering among the sun-kissed people of Barcelona. His short brown hair falls slightly in front of his eyes. Due to the distance, Cristiano can’t tell if they are as dark as they

seem. His mouth is pinkish and oh so kissable. His neck is as white as his face. He doesn’t seem tall, hidden under a large black cape. Cristiano wants to devour him.

But the stranger has a companion, sitting next to him. This one is speaking, drawing imaginary forms with his hands. The stranger’s mouth bends into a sweet smile. He probably assumes that Cristiano looked away, because he glances once again in his direction. This time, the hunter has enough time to smirk and let his thoughts explicit thanks to a hungry smile. The stranger blushes hard and look away again. Cristiano is delighted.

He heads to Marcelo, keeping an eye on the small brunette.

 

« Ah Cristiano! Sorry I forgot your beer. »

« Don’t worry. You’d better keep an eye on your purse. Your friend over here seems pretty interested in leaving with it. »

 

The girl squeezed her lips together before cracking into a smile. She leaves quickly after that, letting her beer for the hunter to take. He doesn’t hesitate and drinks it all in one gulp, under the shocked look of Marcelo.

 

« Damn it Cris, what happened to the serious guy I was talking with not even ten minutes ago. »

« Oh please. »

« What made you change your mind and decide to just enjoy ? Have you seen some interesting people ? »

 

Cristiano prefers staying silent and takes a bite of the meat pie the thief had left when she flew away. Marcelo eyes start shining, clearly amused.

 

« You have, don’t you ? So, who’s the lucky one ? »

 

The hunter finishes his dish, wiping his great finger on a linen tissue, and points in the direction of the beautiful stranger. The young man doesn’t look at him, probably still mortified at the idea of having been caught twice. Shy ones have always been Cristiano’s favorites.

Marcelo keeps looking for him, while Ronaldo is already undressing the man in his head. His pale body under his tanned hands is going to look even purer. He can’t wait to see the red marks he’s going to print on his neck. Is he going to whimper ?

 

« The one with the black coat ? »

« Yes him. »

« So bad he already has a friend, right Cris ? »

« Nothing that I ever faced before. »

 

The two men seem to be talking actively about some paper in front of them. The one with his back turned to him hands a feather and sometimes adds a black word on the letter. Cristiano’s favorite is less talkative, nodding more than speaking. He sometimes takes a sip of his wine, and the hunter looks for long enough to see his glass empty. By the action of some god who must have heard Cristiano’s lustful fantasies, the unwanted man leaves with the paper, and get out of the tavern. The hunter immediately walks to the bar, ignoring Marcelo’s picking glare and Sergio’s surprised one, and order two glasses, one of wine and one of beer.

The stranger doesn’t seem to be confortable with being on his own, and starts playing with the feather and the ink his companion left on the table. It gives Cristiano enough time to take the drinks and walk confidently to his table. He stops once standing right in front of the vacant seat. He clears his throat, waiting for the man to look at him. But the stranger keeps his head down, determined not to be bothered by anyone. But Cristiano isn’t anyone, is he ?

 

« Can I sit here ? »

 

Finally.

The beautiful brunette startles, surprised by the sudden voice addressing him. Contrary to what the hunter was thinking, he was probably too lost in thought to notice his presence. And now he is blushing so hard.

His mouth opens before he closes it, not knowing what to say. Ronaldo takes it as an invitation, and settles on the old bench. He places the wine in front of the stranger, observing his reaction. The small

man finally decides to speak, all coy and taken aback.

 

« I-I didn’t order anything. »

« I know, I picked it for you. »

 

The brunette meets his eyes. Up close, Ronaldo can finally sees his dark brown eyes, almost black in the flickering light of the oil lamps hanging on the ceiling. His mouth is slightly opened, his full inferior lip distracting the hunter.

Surprising his hungry look, the stranger bites his lips. If he wanted to make Cristiano stop watching, he miserably fails.

The hunter tries to regain control over himself and takes a sip of his beer.

 

« My name is Cristiano. »

« Lionel. »

 

Lionel. It fits the man. Cute and smooth.

 

« What are you doing in such a animated tavern, Lionel ? You don’t look like the type of guy who usually hangs out in this part of the city. »

 

The three hunters had to walk for a long time in the huge city before finding this tavern. It is not located in the renowned areas of Barcelona, but more in the place where thieves and smugglers hide from the guards. With his expensive cape and his pearly skin tone Lionel doesn’t fit here. It may be why he caught Cristiano’s eyes so easily.

His comment doesn’t seem to please the brunette, who raises his eyes from the wine he had brought to his mouth. He stops his gesture.

 

« And what type of guy do I look like ? »

 

The tone is challenging and Ronaldo can’t hold his pleased smile anymore. He tilts his torso forward, bringing his head closer to the beauty’s one. The man obviously struggles not to move and proves Cristiano that he isn’t affected.

 

« Like a rich beauty who doesn’t know what troubles he got into. »

« I’m not rich. »

« But you are a beauty. »

 

Lionel blushes harder, letting an embarrassed breath escape. He pulls his clothes tighter around his body and drinks again. Cristiano imites him, before bringing his hand to his face and letting his head repose on it.

Even if he tries so hard not to show it, Lionel is obviously pleased with the comment. He is hiding his smile. Cristiano decides to keep complimenting him.

 

« So, what is a beautiful man like you doing in place with such a rough reputation ? »

« Me and my friend are looking for a… caravan. To take us north. »

« To the mountains ? »

« To France, yes. We’re heading to Carcasona. »

 

Cristiano takes note of the information. He would love to take this man where he wants to. But he would love to take him to his bed first.

He takes in his hand the jar containing the ink and soaks the feather. He applies it on the table, not caring if the young girl at the bar will be able to wash the stain. The ink is a luxurious one, that Cristiano had only seen in the hands of priests and rich clients. He wonders curiously why would Lionel have such a expensive tools, if he is truly not that wealthy.

The beauty decides to take back his equipment and places them next to him, away from Cristiano’s intrusive hands.

 

« My friend and I are scribes. And we have heard that some rich merchants need men like us in Carcasona. »

« Couldn’t you find a job here in Barcelona ? »

« I could. But it wouldn’t be as interesting as going to France, would it ? Carcasona seems to be a pure wonder. I thought men like you could understand the appeal of such a powerful city. »

« Men like me ? »

« Opportunists. »

 

Cristiano can’t hold back his amusement and breaks into a surprise laugh. His prey reveals himself to be even more interesting than what he expected. He chose him well.

 

« How could you tell I’m an opportunist ? »

« I was hesitating with brigand,due to your… equipment. »

 

Cristiano takes a look at his own clothes. He wears a comfy attire, composed of a linen tunic partly hidden under a sleeveless leather jacket. His trousers are black, like his high boots. He likes to think that it makes him look more attractive, showing of his imposing stature. Lionel must seem even smaller next to him.

A cheap short sword is hanging at his waist, next to two daggers, one incrusted in expensive jewels. But if he had to choose one, he would take the second, whose three blades are way more dangerous than any of his other weapons. Even his old two-handed sword he left with the Italians isn’t as treacherous as this one.

On the contrary, it seems that Lionel is only carrying a short blade. His companion waits a few seconds before speaking again.

 

« But then you waited for Luis to go outside to come and speak to me. A coward behavior. So, coward with weapons : an opportunist. »

 

Cristiano licks his inferior lips, unbelieving what Lionel just said. But his smile hasn’t disappeared. It’s even better when his preys are resisting him, believing that they can escape even when they are long trapped.

But Lionel doesn’t look like he wants to escape. He relaxed a few minutes ago, and is now enjoying his wine, observing all of Cristiano’s reactions. The hunter decided to play along with the game. But he wanted to take the lead.

 

« Guess I’m discovered. But would a coward invite you to go to a… quieter place ? »

 

His beautiful stranger might act like a tough guy, but he can’t prevent his cheeks to go pink again. He seems to hesitate, searching for an answer or an excuse.

Cristiano’s blood is almost boiling in his veins. He can already picture his night and what he’s going to do to Lionel. He doesn’t know how he’s going to have him first. Maybe in a dark places in the street, where he’ll have Lionel dry humping against him. He can already hear his breathless voice and his shaking moans when Cristiano bites his neck and marks him as his.

Would Lionel go on his knees as soon as they reach a room, if Cristiano asks him to ? There are rooms upstairs, and he is sure many places offer to rent rooms in this area.

Lionel seems to be weighting the pros and cons. Cristiano cuts him and takes his left hand, bringing it to his mouth. He aches to touch him and allowed himself to caress his knuckles. Lionel’s breath goes erratic. Cristiano has him right where he wants him.

Lionel finally open his mouth-

 

« Leo ? »

 

‘Leo’ withdraws his hand immediately, looking up. His companion had sneaked in without any of them noticing. He’s towering them with a not-so-pleased glaze, more questioning for Lionel and deadly for Cristiano.

 

« I didn’t know we had company. »

« We didn’t hum… Cristiano came when you left, Luis. »

« I can see that. »

 

The hunter isn’t pleased at all with the way this man named Luis was looking at him. He stands up, glad to see that he was way taller than the man, and that he had to look up to meet his eyes.

But Luis didn’t seem impressed and his dense eyebrows were frowned.

The three men stand there for a moment, frozen. Cristiano and Luis are judging each other, while Lionel seems embarrassed to have been caught flirting.

Because of the long hours he had spent with his fellows, Cristiano can almost sense Marcelo walking toward them, and Sergio suddenly almost-sober eyes on him. He has to stop it now, before being the reason of an unequal fight in the tavern. There is no doubt that if the hunter wanted it, the two scribes would be dead in an instant. And he has no will to wound Lionel.

 

« But I was leaving. You can have you seat back. Lionel, it was more than pleasant meeting you. »

 

He nods to both of them, and made a move to go back to Marcelo, who stopped moving. He freezes in his move, pondering, and turns his head to Lionel, who’s still watching him. He purposely avoids to look at Luis.

 

« By the way… My friends and I are also leaving tomorrow for Carcasona. You could travel with us. »

« It won’t be necessary- »

« It would be great. »

 

Luis started speaking but Leo cuts him quickly. He ignores his friend’s irritated glare and smiles to Cristiano, who can hardly hide his victory. Lionel looks him in the eyes, calm.

 

« It would be safer for us to travel with you, and we accept your offer. But we don’t have much money to give you. »

« That can be arranged. »

« I don’t like at all what you’re implying here you fuck- »

« Luis! »

 

Now it’s Lionel’s turn to look furious. He catches his friend’s arm and forces him to move back. They look at each other, and have a long and silent argument. Lionel finally lets his arm go and turn back his eyes to Cristiano.

 

« When and where should we meet ? »

« There’s a stable outside the city, in the north. The owner’s name Ernesto. Ever heard of him ? »

 

Lionel nods quickly.

 

« Meet us there when the sun rises. And bring some money for the horses. »

 

Cristiano looks one more time to Lionel’s mouth before walking away. He can still feel Luis’ murderous glare on his back.

He makes his way to Marcelo, who waits for him, sitting at the bar. Sergio is nowhere to be seen. Neither is the young innkeeper.

 

« What a shame, the great Cristiano Ronaldo will have to spend his night alone ? »

« Shut up Marcelo. They’re leaving with us tomorrow. »

« To Tolosa ? »

« No. Carcasona. And stop smirking. I’m going to have him in my bed anyway. »

« Oh Cristiano, I’m sure you will. »

 

 

***

 

 

The hunters leave the bar two hours later. Lionel is long gone, but his vivid image hasn’t left Cristiano’s mind. Luis’ animosity only makes him want the brunette even more.

Next to him, Marcelo’s playing with his dagger, the same he almost got robbed, sighting every three minutes. He’s obviously exhausted. Cristiano had warned him. Dancing with some pretty girls for hours is exhausting, and it’s surprisingly something that a hunter training doesn’t prepare for.

Five more minutes, and Marcelo can’t take it anymore.

 

« Seriously did he fall asleep upstairs ? »

« I don’t think so. »

« Then why is he taking so long ? He has been with her for what, three hours ?! »

 

Sergio’s stamina was endless, everybody knew that. In fights like in bed. He wasn’t capitán of the best Real group of hunters out of nothing. He was cheeky, and got himself in trouble way too easily, but he had an amazing way of leading his group. Cristiano had never questioned his authority. Well. Maybe once or twice. But Sergio had all the trust of Zidane and Casillas, and nobody among the hunters would be insane enough to go against the judgment of the head of the Madrid hunters community and his assistant.

 

« That’s it. I’m going. »

« No Marcelo wait. »

 

The curvy haired is about to protest when their capitán appears at the top of the stairs, and walk down with confidence and satisfaction. The mature lady, who had to stay behind the bar when Sergio had stolen the younger glares at him. He throws her a smile and walks to his group.

Marcelo is about to blow of.

 

« Ramos! Seriously what were you doing ?! »

« Oh man she had such a great ass- »

« No you know what, I don’t want to hear it. Now let’s go. »

 

Sergio doesn’t look offended and follow the younger one, smirking at Cristiano. The taller one hit him playfully.

The night is chilly, and Cristiano immediately regrets to have forgotten his wool jacket and his long cape with the Italians. Winter is hitting them hard, even that close to the sea. He’s not in a hurry to get to the mountains. It will be even colder there.

The three hunters wander in the area, trying to go back to the stable, declining some interesting invitations from prostitutes, but stoping sometimes next to small stalls, still open despite the late hour. Cristiano takes this opportunity to buy two more pair of gloves and a bottle of some strange alcohol. To calm the accusing look from Marcelo, he adds that it could still help them making fire, if they end trapped in the woods.

After what seems like an eternity they finally arrive at the end of the city. The stable is located on the side of a long road which sinks into the tall trees. The night makes it impossible to see through the dark.

 

« You took your time. »

 

The oldest of the two Italians is seated next to the entrance of a modest cruck house in poor condition. The owner of the stable decided to let them use it for the night, instead of paying for something bigger. Moreover, walking around the city with their three prisoners would have undoubtably get them into trouble. Barcelona was the repair of the most powerful guilde of Spain. No need to show them they had captured three of their fellows.

 

« So bad you weren’t the ones to catch the wizards. »

 

Buffon isn’t amused, but he knows better than ask for trouble, and let them step inside. The warm is more than welcome.

When he sees them, the other Italian, Higuaín, nods and points the three mages. One is sleeping on his side, back two them. Cristiano remembers him as Koke. On the countrary, Godín is wide awake, and eyes them with hate. Like the other ones, his mouth is gagged, his ankles and wrists tied with a rough rope. He’s holding the third mage between his arms. Antoine Griezmann is topless and breathing with difficulty. The bandages around his side are soaked with blood. Ronaldo doesn’t need to wonder to know why he is in such a state. He put him there. The blonde was too much of a threat not to injure him. Right now, he seems dead to the world.

 

« You didn’t let Godín heal him a bit ? »

« Should I have let him run free while I was on it ? »

« Don’t talk to me like that. »

 

Ronaldo points a menacing finger toward him.

 

« You won’t make any money of a dead mage. »

 

He walks confidently to the mages. The leader of the three mages tries to move back, but with the unconscious body in his arms it’s impossible. He squeezes the small mage in his arm, growling when Cristiano approches. The hunter rolls his eyes. He takes his three-blades dagger from his belt and places it right above Godín’s jugular. He unties his muzzle.

 

« I won’t hurt you. But if you do any attempt to harm me I’m going to kill you, and kill your pet. Am I clear. »

« Yes. »

 

The mage’s voice is hoarse. Cristiano cuts the rope keeping the mage from making any gesture.

 

« Heal your friend. Quick. »

 

Godín doesn’t need to be told twice. He starts murmuring while drawing small circles in the air. A green light appears in the centers of his palms. He applies them on Antoine’s wound. Immediately, the younger one whimpers.

Behind him, Cristiano can easily picture the Italian tensed, ready to attack. Sergio and Marcelo are probably already lying on the stow, trying to fall asleep. Because of Sergio’s… adventure, they only have a few hour left to sleep and regain enough energy for their journey.

 

« You’re not afraid he’s going to try to harm you ? »

« I don’t know what you’ve been told about wizards Higuaín, but they are as human as we are, if not even more. If he doesn’t help his friend, he’s gonna die. »

 

Cristiano doesn’t mention that he has been around mages for long enough to recognize many of their spells. He knows when to attack and when to run. And the green light escaping from the mage’s hands is but a healing spell. He had seen it dozens of time.

After a few minutes, the mage leader stops and let himself be tied up again. Against him, Antoine doesn’t look in pain anymore.

Cristiano stands up, and walks to his sleeping friend. Sergio is already snoring. He lies down next to them, and covers his body with his cape.

 

« Wake me up when you need to sleep. »

« Yeah, good night. »

 

Cristiano hums once. It takes him less than five minutes to fall asleep.

 

 

***

 

 

« You should have asked us. »

« Well you weren’t there. »

« So what ? We’re still a part of the caravan! »

« Seriously it’s just two scribes who need to cross the mountains. If they are too much of a burden we’ll part ways in Andorra la Vieja. »

 

Buffon is obviously not okay with Cristiano’s invitation. But the Portuguese isn’t ready to let an incompetent hunter bosses him around.

The sun is rising, the air is icy, and the hunters are ready do go. Because of Griezmann’s poor health, Marcelo and Cristiano had to wander this morning in town to find a cart that the previous owner made them paid twice the real price. Cristiano had seriously considered killing him before his friend had decided to pay. The three mages, still tied, are now squeezed in the minuscule vehicle, attached to Sergio’s horse.

They are waiting for Lionel and Luis, and Buffon can’t help complaining. From the beginning, that is one hour ago, he has been against the idea of taking other people with them. They were not a « goddam travelling agency ».

However he hushes when the two scribes appear from behind the stable.

Lionel is even more stunning than the day before. A thrill goes up Cristiano’s backbone, and he offers him a smile. Lionel is about to smiles back when he sees the mages in the cart. He immediately freezes, and Luis goes rigid next to him.

 

« Oh really Ronaldo ? You didn’t tell them ? »

« Buffon. »

 

Sergio’s voice sounds more than annoyed, and it definitely shuts the Italian’s mouth.

Cristiano hits slightly his horse’s flank to make it move. The scribes haven’t stepped forward and the three mages in the cart are looking right back.

Lionel finally manages to look away and meet Cristiano’s eyes. He’s petrified, and the hunter is overwhelmed by the want to run his hand through his hair to make him relax. He squeezed the rein.

 

« Cristiano, why are these men… tangled ? »

 

His voice is shaking. He’s wide-eyed and looks more than just afraid, trying to find a good answer in Cristiano brown pupils. Unfortunately, the hunter has none to offer him.

He should have expected this reaction. Mages aren’t loved. They may even be hated in many parts of Spain. Most of the times they appear at the same time as colossal disturbances, and they often threaten inhabitants with strange gestures and languages. But it doesn’t mean that people are happy to see hunters either. Too many rumors prosper in the cities, describing them as heartless bastards who kill every men they suspect to use magic. And that isn’t true. There are rules among the community, and you get punished if you don’t follow them. Killing a mage without any good reason can lead you to death. It has already happened, and Zidane had had to behead one of his own hunters for not following their rules.

 

« We’re mage hunters. These three ones over here, are wizards. We’re taking them to Tolosa. »

« I told you he was trouble Leo, let’s go. »

« Only a few people cross the mountains during winter. You’d better come with us. »

« Listen to me you fucking bastard, there’s no way we- »

« Wait. »

 

Leo cuts Luis again. Behind them, the Italians are loosing patience. But Cristiano stands still. Lionel seems to be having an interior conflict. Cristiano knows that he’s right. If the duo really wants to go to France, fast enough to get their jobs, they have to come with them. And Lionel knows it too. The mountains are dangerous and snowy. The roads are hidden and many crooks remain unyielding to rob the lone travellers.

The brunette looks at the mages one last time, before addressing Ronaldo. His voice is shaking.

 

« Won’t they harm us ? »

 

Cristiano’s mouth breaks into a smile. He dismounts, and joins his hands to let Lionel climb on the horse first. Lionel’s friend is about to interfere again but the smaller one shushes him with a twist of his wrist.

It’s Sergio’s turn to speak.

 

« There is no way they can. To use magic they need both voice and free movements. And right now, they have none.»

 

The small scribe nods slowly and takes a few steps towards Ronaldo. He puts his boots on Cristiano’s covered hand a lift himself to the seat.

Luis isn’t happy about it. But Lionel has taken his decision, and he can’t do anything but follow his lead.

He walks to the cart, ignoring Marcelo offer to ride with him, and get on the vehicle, careful not to touch any of the mages. He ignores Lionel’s sorry eyes and crosses his arms over his torso, a clear sign that he wants to be left alone. Not that it bothers Cristiano.

The hunter puts his shoes in the stirrup and places himself right behind Lionel in a fluid movement. He barely has the time to put himself at ease before the Italians leave the place. Sergio, on his enormous horse, follows. Cristiano and Marcelo close behind.

Three minutes after departing, Lionel starts shifting in front of him. His hair are moving right in front of Cristiano’s nose, and his sweet sent is overwhelming him. He wants to burry his face in his neck and inhale there, licking the skin and tasting the flavor at his origin. But Lionel is obviously trying to move away from him. The hunter can’t let that happen. His hands, still holding the flange, close around Lionel’s waist. The scribe freezes. In front of them, Antoine is observing. Cristiano glances at him in a nasty way until he looks away.

Then, he can concentrate on Lionel’s body again.

 

« Your friend doesn’t seem to like me very much. »

« Luis is kind of… over-protective, sometimes. I guess. »

 

Leo has stopped moving. Cristiano releases his waist and innocently lets his hands rest on the beauty’s parted thighs. The muscles flex at his contact.

 

« If he wants to protect you I bet he has to be. »

« I don’t need to be protected. »

« I’m pretty sure I wasn’t the only one you had caught the attention of, back in that inn, Cariño. Some of them could have been even more dangerous than I am. »

 

The hunter starts rubbing his hand on the inside of Lionel’s tight. But instead of the shiver he was expecting, Leo pushes his hand away, looking straight ahead.

 

« You are possibly the most dangerous man there were in that inn, Cristiano. »

« And yet, you’re sitting on my horse. »

« Don’t make me regret it. »

« I don’t think I could make you regret anything, Leo. »

 

Lionel doesn’t replies.

 

« Are you afraid because I’m a mage hunter ? »

« I’m not afraid. »

 

Cristiano chuckles wryly, making sure his breath hit Lionel’s skin.

 

« I think you are, Cariño. But you don’t need to be, you know. We aren’t that bad. »

« That’s exactly why three men are hurt and tied up in a cart in front of us. »

« It’s not the same, they are mages. »

« Mages or not, they are still human beings. »

« Human beings who keep messing with our world, and invite annoying creature in our homes and our cities. Never heard of that dragon, in Dortmund ? Well some mages where captured alongside that beast. We have been thanked for that. »

 

Lionel shrugs and lowers his head. His hands are gripping a huge leather bag, which had faded with age, and Cristiano can’t help wondering what Lionel’s hiding inside it. But the scribe squeezes is closer to his belly and it disappears from the hunter’s view.

 

 

***

 

It takes three hours for Lionel to feel uncomfortable on the horse. His body is shaking because of the cold, and he hasn’t even say anything when Cristiano had put his cape over both of them. An icy wind coming from the mountains, still way ahead, has gotten up and makes the woods scream all around them.

The hunters are all on their guard, ready to fight if anything decided to burst out from in-between the trees. They intend to bring these mages back to their bureau alive, and they wouldn’t want anybody to deprive them of their success. And they certainly don’t want any other mages to set them free.

 

« We’re not going to make it to the mountains today, are we ? »

« Well I hope so, Cariño. There should be a small village at the foot of the mountain next to which we’re going to spend the night and exchange our horses. We should be able to reach Andorra la Vieja tomorrow, and Carcasona in three days. »

« And them ? »

 

Lionel nods to the cart, and to the three mages. Luis hasn’t moved since he sat, and is now craving a wooden stick, under the bored eyes of Koke.

 

« What will happen to them ? »

« We’re taking them to Tolosa. We’ll let them to our superiors, and pock the money. We’ll probably stay in France after that, it seems that mages are all coming anyway. »

« To France ? »

« To Paris, yes. Some Barcelona mages have already slipped through our cracks. Ever heard of Neymar ? Well this little shit has been seen there. »

« Can’t you catch them in Paris then ? »

« Paris is controlled by mages. The Parisians Guilde has become way too powerful. We can’t enter the city anymore. Our only chance is to catch wizards before they get there, or conduce a huge-scale attack against Paris, which would be suicidal. »

« I don’t understand why you can’t enter Paris. It’s not like it’s written all over your face that you’re hunters. »

 

Cristiano smirks. He has no doubt that Lionel is a really smart guy, but he has so much to learn about the rivalry between mages and hunters. It has been on for centuries now, and fighting mostly take places out of sight of lambda civilians.

 

« Believe me Cariño, it’s not the hardest to understand. »

 

 

***

 

 

They settle in an abandoned house whose windows have been broken, and whose walls are hidden under a heavy sheet of ivy. Two spiders, until then undisturbed in the middle of the single room, escape as soon as Marcelo kicks the door open. Buffon watches out for the mages while Higuaín empties the house.

Cristiano gets down first, leaning unnecessarily against the man in front of him, relishing his warmth, before offering his hand to Lionel. The scribe ignores him and falls on his own, immediately running to Luis.

During the pause the caravan had taken to eat some poor lunch at midday, Luis has made ignoring his friend his priority, clearly upset about this whole journey thing. Leo had kept his mouth shut for the rest of the ride, despite Cristiano’s best attempts to start conversation.

The two newcomers are now whispering actively. They are clearly arguing, and not worried about the three mages next to them, wild-awake and eying them stubbornly. Luis suddenly grips the smaller one’s arm, peeping Cristiano with wary eyes. Cristiano’s face turns into a scowl.

 

« Problem here ? »

 

Luis groans when he answers.

 

« None. »

« Good. Lionel, I’m going to the hamlet to find a place to exchange the horses and buy food. You coming ? »

 

Lionel hesitates, worried about Luis’ reaction. He tugs his sleeve to catch his attention. A new silent discussion takes place before Lionel starts nodding.

 

« Luis and I are coming. »

 

Well, Cristiano would have preferred to take the brunette alone, but his guardian dog obviously doesn’t want to let him go unprotected. It’s not that bad of a judgment. Cristiano has no idea of what he would have done to Leo if he had been alone with him more than three seconds.

 

« I’m coming too Cris. If we must leave our horses there, there’s no way we let them alone. »

 

The capitán lead four horses to the trio, before handing two of them to Luis, who takes it reluctantly. Lionel and Cristiano both take their own flange and start walking through the forest.

The night has long covered the sky of its dark dress, and the only source of light is the moon, glittering among the stars. The undergrowths are so dense that they can’t see the shape of the village. Given the children’s screams, it must however be really close.

A few minutes later, the flickering light of a candle appears and guide them to a farm. The pigs start oinking which raise the kids’ awareness on them. They run to their mother, pointing the group. Sergio makes a sign to stop them, gives the two horses’ reins to Cristiano and approaches the farmer slowly. He raises both hands high in the air.

 

« We are not here to harm you. Is there any places where we could trade our horses and buy some food ? »

« No. The is none. »

« What about a stable ? And inn ? We have money to pay, if you want. »

 

The woman assesses him for a moment, before flicking her eyes behind him to observe the three other men carefully. Cristiano can’t blame her. Living alone in such an unpopulated area must make you more doubtful about strangers, all the more so when they are all men and heavily armed.

But she looks like an impressive fighter, squeezing her iron fork into her small hands. One unclear gesture and Sergio might as well end up disfigured.

 

« How can I know you won’t attack us ? »

« We have settled in the abandoned house, yeah ? Next to the river. We just want our horses to rest. We’re leaving tomorrow morning. »

 

She waits another minute before relaxing.

 

« I have a stable. And I can make some food. But you have to pay me first. »

« Of course. »

 

Sergio takes three silver coins from his purse and places them in the palm of the lady. For such a small service it’s a big amount of money, but the farmer makes the bread roll in her hand, asking for more. Sergio’s face must be amused, because her own smile blossoms. However, he adds one more coin to the three previous one.

Cristiano shakes his head. Sergio is a natural flirter. It wouldn’t surprise him if he did other things than look after the horses that night.

 

« David. »

 

One of the children, the oldest, turns his head towards his mom. His chubby hand is closed around the small forearm of his little sister. Their black hair reminds Cristiano of that little kid he had taken under his wing, back in Madrid. That cute child who had the same name as his.

 

« Take your sister and show these men the stable. I’m gonna cook some pork. »

 

The kid stands up from where he was lying in the dirt, takes his sister in his arms and waves at them. The four men follow him, passing in front of the house, whose door has been left open, and sink into the vegetable garden. In the depth stands a wooden stable, under which one old horse is already asleep. The little boy opens the door and let Luis moves inside, maneuvering the Italians’ horses. He curses when one of them decides to hold him against the wall, and Sergio has to come to the rescue to prevent any broken bones.

Next to Cristiano, Lionel is eying the child curiously, and poses an affective hand on his head. He curls his fingers in his hair, and is awarded by a bright smile from the kid. Cristiano can’t hold back his own mouth to twitch.

They ignore Sergio and Luis arguing, heading back to the house while trying to keep their voices low. When the kids leave them, intrigued by some imaginary noises in the woods, Cristiano realizes they are on their own.

 

A vivid burst of lust spreads thought his body, and he watches carefully as Lionel enters the stable. He follows him, only making sure that the horses won’t escape before heading to Lionel. The brunette doesn’t expect Cristiano’s to plaster his torso on his back. He jumps. The hunter’s hands fly to his waist, securing him against his body, and he plunges his nose into the dark hair below him. His heart is roaring inside his chest, and he grips on the man’s stomach even harder. Lionel's fingers try to loose his hands but the hunter doesn’t let go. He slides his left hand until it reaches Lionel’s neck and forces him to stand up straight against him. The position allows him to aim for Leo’s jugular.

 

« What are you doing..? »

 

Lionel’s voice is shaking, as well as his body. He’s teared apart by the desire Cristiano can feel burning under his fingertips and some other shitty reason that keeps him from giving up.

Cristiano buries his nose in his neck. He wants to taste.

 

« Cristiano… Stop! Stop that! »

 

Lionel gesticulates so much that Cristiano reluctantly lets him go.

When the scribe turns and faces him, his face is blushed, flustered, and his breath is racing. Cristiano’s bites his lips. He wants him so much. How long has it been seen he last wanted someone that much ?

He takes two steps closer and Leo can’t do anything but let him approach, already backed-up against the wall. Cristiano can see that his body is aching to be touched, shaking and all for the taking. But Leo shakes his head, a pleading glint bursting into his eyes.

And Cristiano doesn’t understand why.

 

« I can’t Cristiano… I can’t- »

« But why ? »

« You’re a hunter and I- »

« But it doesn’t matter! You’re not a mage Cariño! I’m not gonna harm you. I’m not. »

« I can’t I can’t I can’t. »

 

Lionel repeats it like a mantra, and it urges Cristiano to take him into his arm. The small body is trembling, his arm folded in front of him, and his face hidden in his palms. It doesn’t take long for Leo to start crying.

Cris’ heart deflates when he realizes that he’s the reason for Lionel’s tears.

 

« Lionel, Cariño I’m sorry I didn’t think- I thought you wanted me too. »

 

Cristiano slowly takes Leo’s hands away from his face, and starts drying his cheeks gently. The brunette’s jaw is clenched under his fingers, and he refuses to look into the hunter’s eyes. He sniffs and lower his head, biting his full lip.

 

« You don’t understand Cristiano. »

« No, you’re right. I don’t. »

 

For a short time that seems like an eternity, both of them stay silent, only listening to the forest around them, the animals’s light tread and the complaints of the wind in the trees. It’s so dark inside the stable. Cristiano can barely see Leo.

 

« I don’t understand Leo. You want me as much as I want you. Don’t lie to me I saw how you were looking at me yesterday, and how your body reacted just now. »

« I can’t- »

« But why ?! »

« Because you’re… you’re a bad person Cristiano. And you kill people and- »

 

Cristiano doesn’t let him finish and runs his hands at the back of Leo’s head, pulling him against him. His other arm goes around his waist easily. His lips collide with the scribe’s hair many times before bending over for his mouth to touch Lionel’s ear.

 

« I don’t know who told you that, Leo. But I don’t. I don’t kill people, and I don’t kill mages either if they don’t threaten my life. I am no monster Cariño. And neither are Sergio, Marcelo, Buffon or Higuaín. Although I don’t know the Italians that much. »

 

He lets out a shaky laugh, and tries to put some space between Leo’s face and his shoulder. The beauty’s cheeks are reddish, and Cristiano is angry with himself for making him cry.

Leo raises his head and meets his eyes.

 

« I’m not gonna harm you, Leo. I’m not. »

 

Lionel is steading his breath, and does not look away. His dark pupils are probing Cristiano’s one, and the Portuguese is about to explode. His heart is missing beats every three seconds, and now he’s the one shaking. He takes Lionel’s face into his hands and his thumbs stoke gently Leo’s cheeks.

He leans forward once again. When his lips meet Lionel’s one, the small man doesn’t draw away. Cristiano only presses for a few second before pulling away. It’s a chaste kiss. One to ask Leo to trust him.

Leo had closed his eyes, and opens them slowly.

The two men look at each other, immobile.

 

« Leo ?! »

 

Both of their heads turn in time to see Luis getting out of the house, and running to the stable. Sergio shows up right behind him.

Leo leaves Ronaldo to meet his friend, clearly worried. The taller of the two scribes is glowering at him, touching Leo to see if he’s still intact, and if Cristiano hasn’t injured him. When the hunter gets out of the stable and starts approaching, he walks away, taking Leo with him.

Sergio keeps a watchful eye on the scene before grinning at Cristiano. He points at the two friends, pleased with himself.

 

« That’s why you invited him to join us, isn’t it ? »

« Shut up Ramos. »

« Hey don’t talk to me like that Cabrón, I’m still your capitán. »

 

He pinches his flank mockingly.

 

« And it’s not always that Cristiano Ronaldo decides to woo someone. »

« I’m not wooing him. »

« You’re right, you just want to fuck him. »

 

Sergio is fast enough to dodge Cristiano’s punch and hurry into the house. It seems that he already enjoys the place way too much. On the contrary, Ronaldo stops on the doorstep, and observes from there Leo and Luis accept the food from the farmer’s house. Leo’s cheeks are still swollen, but his smile pleases Cristiano.

The two friends thank the lady one more time and head to the exit. Luis is fast enough to position himself between Leo and Cristiano. The hunter sighs. He can’t believe how protective Luis truly is.

 

The three men walk back to the house. Someone has hung up tissue in front of the window, and the three mages are no longer in the cart.

Cristiano opens the door for the scribes to enter. Lionel smiles at him while Luis mutters something under his breath and pushes his friend inside. The hunter follows them.

Buffon and Higuaín made the Atletico mages sat in one corner of the room, away from the fire, and are playing cards. They don’t raise their head when they pass by them, but seem quite interested in the plate of food Luis drops near them.

Marcelo pulls the hat he had put on his face to sleep and his eyes narrow when he notes Sergio’s absence.

 

« Ramos lost himself in the woods ? »

« More in the arms of some charming farmer if you ask me. »

 

Marcelo mouths an outraged ‘Again ?’ to Cristiano, who nods.

 

The Italians have stopped their game and started grilling things over the fire, using their dagger. A mouthwatering smell raises from the pork. It makes Cristiano salivate.

Leo takes one piece of pork and holds it above the flames until it’s good to eat. He cuts it into three parts, adds some bread to it and takes one of the earthenware jar of water the farmer gave them. Without any trace of fear, he creeps to the mages and places the plate and the drink in front of them. He turns to Cristiano.

 

« Can I untie their gag ? They can’t eat like that. »

 

Cristiano nods but points his dagger.

 

« If you stay near them while they eat with that blade out, yes. If any one of them try to say some incomprehensible spell, stab him. »

 

Lionel throws him a panicked glance. Cristiano menaces the wizards with his own dagger, like Marcelo had done with him the day before. He wants to intimidate them but Leo is still here. And Leo might be still afraid of him. No need to make it worse.

 

« Don’t even try to escape. Am I clear ? »

 

The three of them nod and their faces relax when Lionel takes the tissue away. Griezmann smiles at him before bringing the meat closer to his mouth. His wrists are still tangled.

 

About half of an hour later, when all stomachs are full, Higuaín, Marcelo, the two scribes and the three mages lay down to start their short night of sleep. The two remaining hunters leave the room discreetly, and sat outside, in the cold and dark night. The first patrol is going to be really, really long.

 

 

***

 

 

The sun has yet to rise when Cristiano opens his eyes. Even if he hadn’t, the hunter isn’t he could have tell the difference. The room is shrouded in darkness. His sleepy eyes can barely distinguish the bodies of the other men in the room. He only sees black shadows, lying on the ground.

Contrary to the sun, the wind is up, and makes the house creak. It sounds like the old structure is going to break, at any moment. But it never does. The cape hung in front of the window, blocked by weapons at the bottom, is heavy enough not to let the air enter, but it inflates every time a gust disturbs the forest.

Cristiano sits up and rubs his hands over his face. The night has been too short, and the need to yawn already aches in his jaw. When he opens his eyes again, the house seems brighter. Leo is still sleeping, hunched up on his side. On the contrary Luis lays on his back, hands joined over his chest and ankles crossed. Behind him, Koke and Godín are holding close on Griezmann, shivering in their sleep while Buffon snores at his feet, his immense sword used as a pillow.

While trying to keep his balance, the awakened hunter stands up, wraps himself in a cape, and slips outside.

The cold hits him hard.

 

« Hello there sleepy head. »

 

Marcelo and Higuaín look up at him, seated behind a makeshift wooden wall that seriously menaces to fall at any time. They’re both rolled up in their warmest cape. The Italian brings his covered hands to his mouth and blows some hot air in his cloves before rubbing his hands against one another. They both seem to be freezing, but their hunter’s honor make them look like they’re actually enjoying their time.

It’s too early for Cristiano to do the same.

 

« What’s up with the weather ? »

« It got up as soon as you went to sleep. Hasn’t stopped. I’m pretty sure there is snow in the mountains. »

« Fuck it. And what time is it ? »

 

The hunters look at each other. In the end, it’s Marcelo who speaks.

 

« Given the luminosity I’d say just before the first prayer. But I can’t be sure, the clouds are heavy. »

« We’ll start moving then. And let’s hope the weather change in the mountains. »

« I don’t know what I prefer between wind and snow. »

« I’ll answer that for you Marcelo. Neither. »

 

The intensity of the wind increases suddenly, and an unpleasant shiver runs up Cristiano’s backbone. He gestures to his two partners, then points in the direction of the farmer’s cottage.

 

« Go get Sergio and the horses. And try to get some more food. »

« Without money ? »

« Leave it to Sergio. »

 

Cristiano heads back inside. The ashes of the previous fire are still burning, and its warmth is way too nice compared to the cold outside.

Leo has woken up, and is sitting at the top of his couch, observing him. Cristiano feels his heart beating faster, and can’t help the smile that reaches his face. Lionel blushes and looks away. The moment feels strangely intimate, in this little hut lost in the forest. It feels like the other men present have disappeared, leaving them alone.

Leo clears his throat as silently as he can.

 

« It seems that the wind is strong. »

« Good morning to you too, Cariño. And yes, weather has changed. »

« Oh hum… sorry. Good morning. »

 

The redness of his cheeks deepens. Cristiano starts grinning, and pokes Buffon with the end of his foot. The hunter groans and turns on his side, giving no signs of awakening. Cristiano sighs and hits one more time, harder.

Luis opens his eyes at the very time Lionel brushes his fingertips against his cheeks. 

 

« What the fuck Ronaldo ? »

 

Buffon isn’t a morning guy. Cristiano should have been aware of this fact, given the previous night he has spent sharing his bed.

 

« Get up, we’re living. And dress as warm as you can. You too. »

 

He nods to Luis and Leo. Both of them agree and open their secret bag, searching while making it impossible for anyone to look inside.

The hunter walks up to his own bags, taking out a wool jacket. He puts it on, before taking all the remaining clothes and throwing them to the mages. The three of them, awakened, look up at him with big, surprised eyes.

 

« If you’re dead I won’t make any money of you. I’m going to unleash your wrists one by one and you’re gonna dress. If one of you decide to act like a smart-ass, I’m cutting the throat of one of the two remaining. Am I clear ? »

 

They all agree. Cristiano doesn’t even need to ask Buffon that he’s already untying the knot of Koke’s hands. Ronaldo rests his blade against Godín’s jugular. As he watches the wizards change, he curses internally, reminding himself that he had tried to convince Leo not to see him as a murderer. But the scribe doesn’t say anything, and Cristiano decides not to look at him.

When the first mage is finished, the hunters repeat the same gestures with the other two, before ordering them to stand up.

The three hunters must have returned, because Cristiano can hear the horses neighing. Buffon gets his cape back from where it was hung, and the unwelcomed wind enters the house.

 

When all the travellers are gathered outside, Sergio starts ordering them around. With this weather he seems way too happy to just command without moving, and hushes Marcelo each time he tries talking.

 

« Seriously Ramos ? You slept with her ? »

« Shut up Marcelo. Eh Gonzalo, put the bags with the mages. »

« Stop ordering me- »

« Like, you can’t keep your dick in your pants or what ? »

« Dammit Marcelo it’s not that important is it ? I get us free food! »

 

But Marcelo doesn’t take into consideration any of Sergio’s arguments and keeps talking back. Cristiano is finishing is duty to tie the mages to the cart. However thanks to the wind and the snow they will probably meet soon enough, he’s not worried about them escaping. To stay alive the best solution is to stay with the caravan.

 

« You don’t want to come with me in the cart ? »

 

Behind him, the scribes are whispering. Although Cristiano wouldn’t hear anything usually, the wind brings their words to him.

 

« Luis- »

« «Don’t _‘Luis’_ me! What the fuck Leo, have you forgotten who he is ? »

« No I didn’t- »

« Well I’m not so sure of that. How can you be so stupid ? Why _him_ ?! »

 

Leo doesn’t answer. Luis sounds furious, and Cristiano feels a burning anger rising in his stomach. _How_ _dare_ _he ?_

 

« You know it’s going to end badly. »

 

He can’t even concentrate on how possessive he is acting over Leo. He just wants for Luis to shut up and stops with his nonsense. Has he not proven enough that he wasn’t a murderer ? He had captured three mages then what ? It was his job, what he was good at. Wasn’t it better than being a royal spy, or a monster killing for money ? He has always felt like he was serving humanity. Mages were relentless burdens, possessing powers they shouldn’t have, and making the world turn upside down.

He was about to go and dig his fist into Luis’ face when a small hand tugs on his sleeve slightly. He turns around and immediately falls into Messi’s dark eyes. He’s dazed for a short time, before getting back a grip on himself.

 

« Leo ? »

« Can I… ride with you ? Today ? »

 

Cristiano quickly flicks his eyes behind the brunette’s head, looking for Luis’ mad face but he isn’t there anymore. The hunter peers at Lionel before nodding slightly.

 

« Of course Cariño. »

 

There is something about Leo. Something Cristiano can’t name. It’s irritating, wanting someone so much yet being so intrigued about him at the same time.

Maybe it’s Lionel’s smile, this coy smile that makes the hunter’s heart flicker. Maybe it’s his behavior, craving for attention but refusing it at the same time. Cristiano wants all of him. How could he have fallen for Leo that fast ? The scribe didn’t even have to lift a finger to have the hunter rolled around it.

He feels helpless.

In front of him, Lionel is smiling again, and lifts himself elegantly on Cristiano’s horse.

 

« You ready Cristiano ? »

 

The hunter turns his head to Sergio. The capitán is eying him cautiously.

 

« Yeah I am. »

 

He grips his horse and rises behind Leo. Having another human being against him has never felt that good.  He closes the gap between their bodies and snakes his arm around his waist. Leo immediately relaxes against him, sharing his warmth.

In front of them, Sergio takes the lead, followed by all the other hunters. Cristiano immediately relishes the feeling of not having the three mages staring at him during the whole journey.

Ahead, Marcelo and Sergio got back on their discussion again. With the wind in the wrong direction, Cristiano could only deduce that Marcelo is confronting his leader with his irresponsible behavior. It sounds hilarious.

 

« You think this wind is going to last for the whole trip ? »

« No. It should stop once we truly enter the mountains. But then I think we’ll have snow. »

 

Leo hums imperceptibly.

 

And Cristiano was right. Once they start climbing and quit the valley, the wind stops harassing them. It can still be heard down at the bottom of the slope, echoing until it reaches their ears.

 

But with climbing up comes the snow. First in small flakes, melting when the sun shines, but it soon enough starts to cover all the ground. It becomes hard for the horses to walk, and Cristiano can’t help but praying to whoever is listening not to let them walk in that snow.

At midday, they stop, sheltered under a huge tree. Lionel doesn’t leave Cristiano’s sides, and Cristiano realizes that he doesn’t want him to. It feels abnormaly right, to have him there, pressed up against him. He doesn’t even care about Luis anymore, only enjoying the fact that he has Leo right where he wants him.

 

They get back on their shivering horses less than one hour later. It’s harder for the caravan to move now, because of all the snow slowing down the cart.

But Cristiano doesn’t complain. His hands keep wandering upon Leo’s body. Once they are walking at a regular speed, he feels bold enough to sneak under his cape.

Lionel catches his hand and throws him an alarmed look, before looking at Buffon in front of them. The Italian is totally oblivious to what is happening behind him.

So Cristiano starts moving again. He caresses the thigh under his palm, squeezing the young flesh lustfully. His second hand joins the first one to loosen Leo’s grip on his wrist. He nudges Leo’s jaw with his nose, before going up to his hair, sniffing them. It smells like forest and mama’s cake, and it shouldn’t be that arousing. But it _is_.

He detaches Leo’s fingers tenderly. Leo lets his hand hang in the airs, frozen in his seat. His breath is laborious, hitching each time Cristiano applies more pressure on his leg. The hunter’s left hand goes up again and presses into the brunette’s hair. It’s soft underneath his palm, and he can’t help playing with it. Then he grabs and pulls a bit. Leo muffles a moan and bends against him, pushing the curve of his ass against his crotch. Out of the corner of his eyes, Cristiano can see him frowning, eyes closed, trying to prevent his moans to go out of his opened mouth.

The hunter swallows a groan. He can feel himself growing at every second, and he pulls Leo’s hair harder, testing both his strength and Leo’s reaction. The scribe offers him his neck, curving until he can put the back of his head against Ronaldo’s shoulder. Cristiano can’t look away.

He also can’t do anything but lean on this pale skin. Red bites will fit him so well. He can already picture Leo’s shaking body when he will bite into him.

His lips gaze over the skin. Leo is so close that he can feel a shiver running up his spine.

 

« Leo- »

« We’re blocked again! Everybody dismount and come help us! »

 

Lionel jerks awake.

He’s out of Cristiano’s personal space in a second, getting back onto his previous position. He tries to put as much space as he can with the hunter, trying to dissimulate his growing hardness into his trousers at the same time Sergio gets down of his horse to remove the amount of snow.

Cristiano doesn’t even have the time to pet his waist before Leo quickly dismounts and runs to the group, face still flushed.

Cristiano doesn’t even have to say anything, about his attraction for Leo or Leo’s for him, before Sergio throws him an amused smirk. Cristiano frowns.

 

He tugs his trouser away from his crotch, trying to give him a bit of space, and keeps his eyes on Leo’s shivering form. The previous scene starts playing again in his head, when he had the scribe exactly were he wanted him to be. He can still picture himself trying to touch the other body, caressing and kneading the beloved skin.

He supposes that it’s at that precise moment that he finally realized that his attraction to the brunette is too important not to do something about it.

And Cristiano is decided. He’ll have Leo tonight.

 

 

***

 

It feels good to finally arrive at Andorra la Vieja. Cristiano lets out a breath he had been holding for way too long, appreciating the feeling of riding on a road where snow had partly been pushed aside. He can relaxe, finally enjoying fully the warmth of Leo in front of him. The hunter had taken back his place one last time after having helped Sergio -for the tenth time of the day- to make a passage for the cart. Cristiano had immediately taken his small waist between his hand, and hadn’t let go. Leo hadn’t tried to escape either.

The memories from the morning are still vivid in his mind, and he had to work on his perseverance really hard not to attack the beauty’s neck, and leave it red and marked. But he’s burning to do so. He can’t remember the last time he has ever wanter a man or a woman that much, and most importantly he can’t remember when was the last time he had to wait for them to be in his bed. He’s handsome and he knows the effects he has on people. He never had to work really hard.

 

As the chief of the group, Sergio is the first to stop. The first houses of Andorra la Vieja stand out against the spotless whiteness of the snow. They can’t afford to go into the town with the mages, it would probably get them in trouble. The hunters decide to randomly pick the unfortunates who will be spending the night in another shitty house outside the city, but the random part ends up quickly, with Marcelo menacing Sergio. The former definitely doesn’t want to witness his capitán’s ability with women again. Cristiano, because of Leo’s affection, is exempted from the game, and he let his hands wander on his page’s thighs, rubbing his fingers in all circles on his trousers. Leo shivers, inhaling urgently.

Cristiano’s hand grips his thigh roughly. The scribe’s reactions are too much for him not to get aroused every single time. The desire of the smaller man is almost papable, heated and throbbing under his curious fingers. It echoes the hunter’s one perfectly.

 

« You sure you don’t need our help ? »

« That’s strange Marcelo, two minutes ago It felt like you didn’t give a damn about me and now you’re worrying about your poor capitán ? »

« Shup up Sergio, I’m not talking to you. I was asking Higuaín. And for what I know, I’d prefer to ask the mages than _you_. »

 

The argument goes on. Buffon doesn’t even wait for them to finish, and hardly pushes his heel in the flank of his horse. The animal neighs sharply but follows his order anyway. Cristiano intends to follow him, to take the full advantage of that free night, but Leo grabs his hand suddenly. He squeezes it hard enough to surprise Cristiano, who looks at him curiously.

But Leo’s refusing to meet his eyes, keeping them down. When he starts mumbling, the hunter can barely hear him.

 

« Can’t we… can’t we stay here ? »

 

It takes a few moments to Cristiano to process the information. He looks blankly at Leo, trying to decide wether if Leo’s joking or if he can’t see the appeal of a night on their own. He can’t even imagine one single reason why they shouldn’t go to the city. They will obviously have free time, if not sexy ones and-

But maybe Leo doesn’t want him anymore.

A huge wave of panic overwhelms him, and he has to take a deep breath to calm himself. He doesn’t have the time to be surprised by his reaction, by how much he wants Leo to spend time with him, that the scribe finally looks up. His sweet eyes open widely once he realizes what the hunter is thinking about, and he jerks his hand on Cristiano’s tunic, and grabs it.

 

« No. No. I mean. I want to spend time with you. But. But the mages. Won’t they. I mean, is it not dangerous and. And I don’t know, something could happen. »

 

Cristiano breathes out slowly, his heart starting beating normally again. He shakes his head, smiling. Leo is too naive for his own sake.

 

« No they won’t. Don’t worry. Higuaín and Sergio are enough to keep them in place. And I think you friend is staying too. Right..? »

 

Cristiano can see remorse bloom inside Leo’s pupils, as he suddenly remembers Luis, and the way he had ignored him all day, without realizing it. Cristiano can’t help but to feel flattered by that, but he doesn’t stop Leo from dismounting and running to his Luis.

Their exchange is short under the curious glares of Sergio and Marcelo, and those, unwanted, of the mages. Luis doesn’t seem happy, whispering furiously something behind his hand, his eyes throwing flames at the smaller man. Cristiano doesn’t know what he’s saying, but he knows for sure that if they didn’t have an audience, the two men would be screaming by now.

Luis finally dismisses him with a sweep of his hand, and go to the cart. The mages move to let him get installed. Leo doesn’t turn back either, and presses himself onto Cristiano’s torso.

The hunter doesn’t waste another second and kicks his horse to gallop.

 

They enter the city soon enough. There’s less people in the streets than in Barcelona. The night is darker and the weather is colder, too.

Marcelo doesn’t wait to find an inn where they can let their horses. Fortunately, at the heart of the city, where some small shops are still open despite the darkness of the night, a shrunken building draws their attention. The stable is quite full but the keeper still find them some rooms. Buffon’s horse is here as well, but when they enter the tavern there’s no trace of the Italian.

 

« Take a seat. I’m gonna rent a room and buy some food. »

 

Cristiano jerks forward and grabs his friend’s arm. Marcelo’s surprised, eyeing him curiously, and Leo sparkles. He turns his big dark eyes to Ronaldo. Cristiano doesn’t move and neither does he, plastered to his side, waiting for his next move, waiting to hear what Ronaldo is about to ask Marcelo.

Well, let him hear. Cristiano’s intentions have been made clear.

 

« Take two. »

« Two what ? Beers ? Sure. »

« No. Two _rooms_. »

 

Marcelo throws him an amused look, but doesn’t add anything. He just nods, a small smirk playing on his lips, before going away.

Next to him, Leo’s cheeks are red enough to match with Sergio’s cape, and the hunter can’t help but finding it cute. Cute, or whatever. Whatever may be powerful enough to make him want to undress Lionel and watch his bare skin, flushed and perfect, under his tanned and lustful fingers. Whatever is strong enough to bend him over that table, in the center of the inn, where he could mark Leo and make him his.

But he doesn’t say a thing, and motions some tables at the back of the tavern.

 

« Should we sit ? »

« I’d prefer to go outside. »

 

Cristiano, who was already walking to take a seat, stops. Leo is looking at him with an open glare. It’s not a demand. He won’t push Cristiano if the latter wants to spend time in the inn with Marcelo, or if he wants to drink enough to forget the cold outside. But against Leo’s pleading eyes, Cristiano’s determination doesn’t stand a chance. And he wants to please the scribe no matter what.

 

« Yeah. Sure. »

 

Marcelo comes back at that precise moment, two old keys between his right fingers and a beer in the other. He hands Cristiano one of the two metallic object before taking a seep of his drink, eying them, still clearly entertained with the whole situation. Cristiano doesn’t even want to know what he’s thinking about, how he’s probably thinking of him. He’s not the type of men to _woo_ his conquests.

Cristiano finally find the force to detach his pupils from Leo’s ones and clear his throat.

 

« We’re going out. For some shopping. »

« Yeah, yeah. Whatever. »

 

Marcelo’s tone is teasing.

 

« Your room is at the end of the corridor, upstairs, alright ? I’ll come to get you tomorrow morning.»

 

Cristiano nods and Leo offers a small smile to Marcelo, before leaving the inn. They’re walking through the exit when they hear a « Have a GREAT night! » from the hunter staying inside. They don’t comment it.

Outside, the weather seems to have gotten colder, if that’s even possible, and an icy wind had come up, sending shivers up both of their backbones.

Cristiano takes a moment to observe the city and its beauty. When looking at the sky, he can see all the mountains surrounding them, their snowy summits and wooded slopes. The downtown area is occupied by stone houses, and even though it could feel unwelcoming, a strange and pleasing aura is immersing them. As if, in the center of these unsafe mountains, the city is a safe heaven, where tired souls can come to recover.

Leo starts walking, slow and steady, discovering his environment and the boutiques still open. There’s a blacksmith, whose forge is cold but his shop still open. Leo stops for a moment to look inside but resumes his walking soon enough. Cristiano stays a little longer, eying the richly crafted swords.

Nothing seems to attract Leo’s attention, and the duo keep wandering in the city, walking close to each other, waiting to see who will be bold enough to close the physical gap. Cristiano can feel his fingers  twist, eager to touch. However the brunette doesn’t stop, and he can’t but follow him.

 

« Why did you decided to be a hunter ? »

 

The question comes out of nowhere. It’s the first time Leo’s speaking since they left the inn.

As always, his eyes are fixed ahead, far from Cristiano’s ones.

 

« You’re not gonna let it go, are you ? »

« I just… I just don’t understand. All these rumors aren’t false, are they ? You do kill people, and even if you don’t, you catch them to sell them to heartless people, right ? It’s slavery. »

 

Leo is right, of course.

But slavery is a world that many hunters have forgotten. May it be slavery or not, the most meaningful to them is to keep the world at peace. And a world can’t be at peace if mages keep messing with it. At least, Cristiano knew that.

 

« It feels like i’m helping people. By doing this job. »

« Those people feel good because you kill mages ? »

« I don’t… I don’t kill them. »

« No you’re right, you’re trading them for money. It’s even worse. »

 

Cristiano doesn’t reply. He’s not going to argue with Lionel about his work. Not now that he wants him so much. Leo’s tone isn’t even irritated. Just… sad. Like if he’s disappointed in Cristiano. The hunter fears his next sentence but Leo drops the topic on his own.

He stops in front of a new shop, closed too. Some delicate tunique are hung inside.

Cristiano observes Leo moves closer, obviously trying to find a distraction.

 

« I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be criticizing you like that. But I like you. A lot. And… It makes me… It makes me sick. »

« My job ? »

« Yes. And the fact that I want you so much. »

 

A vivid flame of lust explodes in Cristiano’s belly.

From where he’s standing, the hunter sees Leo’s face burning, shy because of his declaration. His fingers are pressed against the colored glasses, like he’s trying to melt into the material.

The hunter crosses the distance between them in an instant. He becomes aware of Leo’s irregular breath only once he’s standing right behind him, forced into action by his desires.

Leo tenses for a short time,when he realizes Ronaldo’s sudden move. Then he simply lets go, pressing into Cristiano’s embrace. Flushed against each other, Cristiano realizes how much Leo’s perfume is intoxicating. It messes with his head, clouding his mind. Now that his sanity has disappeared, he’s left alone with his want, bright in the haze of lust. His nostrils are burning, and his fingers are digging into Leo’s hips. He barely remembers not to dry hump him in the middle of a street.

He leans on Leo and whispers into his ear, voice husky. It makes the scribe shiver.

 

« Should we go to our room ? »

 

Leo only nods once, and Cristiano puts his arm around his waist, keeping him plastered against his

side. The scribe lets him lead the way, finding their way back in this maze of streets.

It’s a torture for Cristiano. He only needed to breath in Lionel’s scent once to get hard. And as all the possible scenarios of him and Leo making love play in his head, his cock fully takes life.

 

When they reach the inn, they enter the main room without acknowledging anyone. They immediately go up, almost falling in the stairs because they don’t want to unleash the other. Leo’s back collides urgently with the wall, Cristiano pressed up against him, grunting. It’s too much, he wants too much, all of Leo’s body, all of his beautiful body.

 

« Not here Cristiano. Inside. Inside. »

 

A moment of lucidity crosses the hunter’s mind, and his hands stop shaking, enough to get the key out of his pocket, and opens the door. They barge in and Cristiano slams the door shut completely.

He immediately turns to Leo again.

 

And the moment seems to freeze.

 

Leo is standing in the middle of the room, cheeks flushed with embarrassment and his hair tousled because of Cris’ wandering hands. His eyes are clouded with lust, dark under his lashes, and his mouth hangs open slightly, as if oxygen isn’t enough anymore.

His breath gets louder when Cristiano takes steady steps to him. He stops right in front of him, their chest almost touching. Leo’s head is inclined up, and the hunter’s eyes immediately go down to his bare neck, all for his to take.

His fingers go up, lingering on his hips, his stomach, his chest, before reaching the desired land.

 

« Do you know how much I wanted you like this ? »

 

Leo’s breath hitches in his throat when Cristiano unties his tunic. Just enough to let his mouth get down on his neck, mouthing his jugular. When he reaches his collar bones, he bites harshly on the skin and _sucks_. Hard enough for Leo to whimper, hard enough to leave a reddish mark on his pale skin, and mark him as his.

Leo’s hand flies to his head and grasps his hair.

His body is vibrating against his, burning with desire. Cristiano adds another lovebite to his neck before heading up, kissing, leaving a wet trail on Leo’s skin. His lips finally meet Leo’s.

The kiss -their second kiss- is as chaste as the first. Just lips brushing against each other. The hunter is asking for the other’s consent.

He draws back just a bit, to look at his lover eyes. He only has a short time to see Lionel’s hazy gaze before the latter swoops on his lips again.

No more shyness, no more hesitation. It’s a kiss of tongues and teeth, harsh and violent, greedy and passionate.

Leo moans again, and it sounds so good to Cristiano’s ears.

He goes to his neck again, getting rid of Leo’s cape and vest. His hands are shaking and it’s hard for him not to simply tear Leo’s top apart.

 

« Leo leo leo. »

 

He can’t keep his mouth from chanting his name. Leo moans again, just like that. The taller’s hips jerk up and their bottoms finally meet. A burst of pleasure spread through his whole body as his eyes flutter shut. He rolls his hips again, seeking that delicious friction. The smaller man seems to enjoy it too, his head falling against his, his lips brushing against his ear.

Cristiano finally gets Leo out of his tunic, taking his down at the same time, and a huge shiver goes up his spine when their skins finally meet. His hands wander on Leo’s skin. Going up on his nipples, playing with them and making his lover whimper. Then sliding them down until they reach his trousers.

They both moan when he grips his ass.

 

« Damn Cariño. I want you so much. Can I have you ? Can I have you now ? »

 

Leo nods, breathing heavily, and detaches himself from the hunter’s body. His lips roll seductively as he walks back to the bed. Despite his confident moves, his eyes betray his desire and his nervousness. And his hands shake when he makes his pants sliding down his legs.

His naked body appears to Cristiano in an instant.

The hunter can’t hold back a groan.

 

Leo’s skin, hidden by his clothes all this time, is pale and almost shining under the flickering flame of the candle. He’s like a diamond, almost as pure. There’s only some details messing with the portrait. Or making it even more perfect. There’s this flush, going down from his cheeks to his neck. Then his pink nipples, hard and almost untouched. And then his cock, hard and leaking already.

He falls on the bed, legs opened invitingly.

 

Cristiano has never gotten rid of his clothes faster. Leo licks his lips, watching him taking his cock in his hand and pumping once, twice, enough to make him arche. Damn. He’s already so close and they haven’t even starting anything yet.

He crawls onto the bed, hovering over Leo. The latter’s hands fly to his neck, trying to pull him down.

But Cristiano resists. Without any warning, he takes Leo into his hand.

His lover’s back arches from the bed, his head rolling back as a long whimper escapes him. Cristiano only has to pump him once, twice to get him undone, squeezing his wrist. Leo’s face is stretched in pure luxury. His mouth is parted, and his eyes shut.

Cristiano lets him go. He doesn’t want to make Lionel come now. He want them to reach climax together, to feel them completing each other. His lover whimpers at the loss of contact, and his dark pupils meet the hunter’s hungry ones. The taller sits back on his knees. Leo’s legs are on each side of his hips. His full body on display. Only for Cristiano’s eyes.

 

« Do you have something to..? »

« In my bag. Olive oil. »

 

Cristiano doesn’t need to be told twice. His hands open the heavy bag, colliding inside with some old books, and finally gets the lube. He opens the tiny bottle, not trying to guess why it was in Leo’s bag in first place, and spills some of it on his fingers. It leaks on his hands, staining the bed.

His middle finger caresses Leo’s skin, his ass, before smoothing over his entrance. Leo lets out a needy cry, and the hunter pushes his digit inside.

It’s hot and tight, and everything Cristiano has ever wanted. He takes some time to appreciate the feeling, to imagine it around his cock. His breath hitches at the though.

He’s urged into action by Leo’s hips meeting his moves. He gives him two, then three fingers. The more he thrusts into his lover’s body, the more the other is demanding. He does not need to search for long before finding the point that makes Leo shake violently, squeezing the sheets into his white hands.

He draws back then, oiling his cock, and searches for the scribe’s eyes.

He allowed himself a moment of pure bliss, staring at Leo open and ready for him, lost in lust and want. Their eyes doesn’t tear apart when he slides into him for the first time, groaning hoarsely at the delicious heat. His head tilts back, but their glaze doesn’t leave each other.

 

It’s so good. He only needs to push a bit, pulling out, and pushing again to feel the building of what promises to be a powerful orgasm. He leans over Leo, covering his shaking frame with his own, and thrusts. He thrusts hard and fast, getting endless moans out of Leo’s mouth.

It feels perfect, their bodies colliding in the wet heat of their bedroom, Leo’s legs wrapped around his waist, their moans floating in the airs.

 

Leo’s orgasm hits him all of a sudden, and his warm walls contract around Ronaldo, who keeps chasing after his own peak thrust after thrust. Leo’s final moan is enough for Cristiano to spill inside his lover’s body. He lets the breathtaking pleasure overwhelm him, stilling his hips.

It takes him some time before he can even move again, and pull out of Leo.

Their lips meet one more time, in a loving dance, before Cristiano falls next to him on the bed, and closes his eyes.

 

 

***

 

 

Sergio throws him a proud look in the morning, nodding silently. He doesn’t anticipate Marcelo throwing him his fist to his stomach, obviously still annoyed at his capitán. The Italians’ expressions are more… libidinous. Their smiles say a lot more than their words, and Cristiano doesn’t appreciate the way their glare slip down Leo’s body. He flattens his lover against him, his glare murderous. Higuaín seems to get the message and immediately turns his eyes away. But Buffon looks at him in the face long enough to make him grit his teeth. Only then the Italian leader decides to take his eyes off the scribe.

Lionel seems oblivious to all the hunters’ reactions.

Cristiano doesn’t have to follow his gaze to know that his pleading eyes are turned towards Luis, sitting in front of them. His lover’s friend hasn’t acknowledged his presence yet. He’s sat in the cart, next to the mages, sculpting his piece of wood.

And even if he doesn’t know them very well, Cristiano perfectly understands that he’s the reason of such treatment. During the previous days Luis had been clear about his disagreement about Lionel’s behavior. Now that what is done is done, he’s applying his sentence. His lover looks wretched.

 

« Aaaaaall right. Should we go now ? If we travel enough today, we should be in Carcasona tomorrow. I hope we’ll be out of the mountains by tonight. »

« Don’t be so optimistic Sergio. »

« Well one of us have to be, _Marcelo_. »

 

Cristiano should be entertained by the dirty look Marcelo throws at his capitán, but he can’t take his eyes off Leo. The scribe’s stature is smaller, his shoulders down. It takes Cristiano a long time to figure that Lionel is _ashamed_.

Ashamed of sleeping with him, probably. Ashamed to have made love with a hunter, when his friend seems to get along so well with mages. Ashamed to have given his body to a killer, a slave trader.

And Cristiano starts to feel bad too.

 

« Will you ride with me, today ? »

 

Leo looks up, his sad eyes meeting Cristiano’s. And the latter wants to kiss him so much that he almost gives in.

The questions surprises the smaller man. His mouth hangs open, before he finally decides to close it. He simply nods, and his mouth deforms slowly. If it’s a smile he’s trying to offer to Cristiano, it doesn’t even reach his eyes.

 

Sergio takes the lead of the caravan, followed by Marcelo, the cart and the Italians. Ronaldo decides to take a bit of distance. If he attempts to speak with Leo, he prefers doing it alone. They take a small road and soon enough, start sinking into the forest.

It’s still cold, but some birds are singing in the distance, and a river is producing a peaceful background noise. Cristiano knows that it’s now or never.

 

« Do you regret yesterday ? »

 

The question crosses his mouth before he can even process it. He’s not even sure that he wants to hear the answer. It’s obvious that Leo still can’t support both points of view. Cristiano’s one, heated and loving, and Luis’, hateful and prudent.

 

« Do you think that it should not have- »

« Cristiano. »

 

Leo’s tone is clear. Cristiano shuts up immediately.

 

« I… I don’t regret yesterday. »

 

Cristiano lets out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding. His hands goes up Leo’s waist, settling there, and the hunter is happy enough not to be rejected.

His heart almost bursts in joy when Lionel’s hands come to cover his own, squeezing them a bit, making sure that Cristiano won’t let him go.

He’s breathing loudly, trying to find the right words.

 

« I don’t regret what happened between us. But you have to realize that Luis is too much of a great friend for me not to be worried about his reaction. If he doesn't want to live with me anymore I don’t know what I- »

« You could come with me. »

 

Leo turns against him, surprise printed across his face. Cristiano almost blushes, surprised by his own comment. It was out of his mouth before he even could realize it.

 

« I mean… »

« Cristiano I’m not sure… »

« No! No but really I was… saying that without thinking. »

 

He immediately tries to change the subject again. What an odd conversation.

 

 

***

 

 

They make a short pause to eat and adjust they winter clothes, but spend no more time than intended. Sergio spoke the truth when he said that they would be out of the mountains when the night would come.

The sun is about to go down, hiding behind the horizon, and the ground  is flat under their feet. However, the forest is still as dense as it was when they left Andorra la Vieja in the morning.

And Cristiano feels tense. As if something was watching them. His hands tighten on Leo’s hips.

 

Despite the years, he never really paid attention to how right was the hunter’s instinct. He should have.

 

The pack of wolves, until then lurking in the shadow, jump on them in an instant.

 

The horses start neighing loudly and rear. The hunters have to plaster themselves not to fall, holding the reins as hard as they can. Cristiano takes a strong hold on Lionel’s body to prevent him from falling.

The shock is rapidly passed, and the hunters do not wait for their mounts to have put back their hoofs on the ground before they dismount and bring out their long sword, screaming.

The forest, calm and peaceful one moment before has turned into a mess, their shoutings melting with the wolves aggressive howls.

 

Cristiano drives his sword through the first animal that comes to him, ignoring its pained noise as he cuts his flesh. He barely have the time to replace himself before another is attacking him, jumping and unbalancing him.

 

Saying that he hates wolf is an understatement. He can’t remember of a single time where he was happy to see wolves. There were always too numerous, too violent and dangerous. He always had to fight with all his heart to beat them, to make them die under his hands.

 

Today is no different. The pack is immense. As he kills a new wolf, he sees out the corner of his eye Luis screaming to prevent animals from jumping on the cart and kill the tied up mages. These ones seem terrified, fighting with their chains to free their hands and kill the beasts with their own power.

Sergio comes suddenly out of nowhere and kills the wolf menacing Griezmann.

 

Cristiano re-concentrates on his own problem. His sword kills another creature. But it doesn’t seem to affect the way they’re trying to wound them.

Their number decreased but it seems that they are as numerous as when they begin attacking. On his right, three wolves jump on his horses, biting his neck and bringing him to the ground. The hunter witnesses his mount die in a pained neigh. He should have had the force to save him and- where is Lionel ?

 

The panic floods his veins at the exact time the though crosses his mind. He looks around, terrified, not giving any importance to the animal that approaches him slowly, his canines out. He must find his lover before it’s too late, but he can’t find him, he doesn’t see him and-

 

The wolf jumps and his body collides violently with Cristiano’s. Violently enough to send the hunter to the ground, taking his breath away, and sending his sword flying away from him. He is left with no weapon in his hands, and the one hanging at this belt seems to hard to take out. The wolf barks at him and prepares for his final attack. The world seems to stop at the precise moment where he gains momentum. The animal freezes in the airs.

 

And Leo appeared in front of him.

 

Cristiano can only sees him moving his hands slightly. He can only sees the strange, green light that covers his fingers. And he can hear. He can hear Leo whispering things in a husky voice, his posture tense and his muscle contracted.

He can hear his whispering in a language that Cristiano knows way too well.

 

The wolf, stopped in his move, falls to the ground, inanimate. Dead.

 

Leo stops talking, and the light disappears. He slowly turns to Cristiano, sadness and fear clear in his eyes. He looks at him, almost pleading. And Cristiano is not sure he wants to understand what he just witnessed.

 

Sergio and Buffon are the ones to act. They jump on Lionel and Luis, immediately gagging them and bringing their hands behind their backs. Lionel’s eyes are still on Cristiano. They’re like weapons, meant to hurt him.

Cristiano is the first one to look away.

 

 

***

 

 

Cristiano isn’t sure that he realizes the situation. 

 

It’s already late, the woods shrouded in darkness. Nocturnal animals are moving around them, but they never dare to approach in the light of the campfire. They stay hidden, observing all the human beings sitting there. Only if their minds were evolved enough, would they wonder what are all these men doing. Silent. Frozen in their place.

And they would also wonder why five of them were tied up, their hands and feet hurt by a thick rope. Why, in front of them, five others are free, eyeing them without saying a world. Maybe they would also notice the closed face of one of the free men. His steady glare upon one of the prisoners.

 

Cristiano’s heart is consuming. And he doesn’t know how to act. Is he supposed to kill Lionel for abusing of him like that ? Is he supposed to take him to the hunter bureau, and give no importance to all the feelings screaming in his chest ? Is he supposed to… help his lover ?

There’s no preparation for this kind of events in the hunters’ training. They’re being told not to socialize with mages. But they don’t explain how to act if you happen to fuck one of them. Neither if you _make love_ to one of them.

 

Therefore Cristiano waits, waits for Lionel to move and meet his eyes. Waits for him to give him an explanation, to tell him what was forced in their night together, and what was genuine.

Had he played with Cristiano all along ?

Cristiano feels a burning anger exploding in his stomach. _How dare he_.

He jumps on his feet, strides over the fire in a smooth step, and grabs Lionel’s collar. The newly-discovered-mage doesn’t have any time to react and is forced to stand up. Cristiano drags him along.

Luis and the other mages aren’t fast enough to keep him from taking Leo. The other hunters start menacing them with their weapons. The muffled screams stop when Sergio puts his blade against Griezmann’s jugular.

But Cristiano doesn’t realize what’s happening behind him, getting away from the campfire, his grip too firm on the mage’s clothes. Leo has to struggle to keep up with his pace, falling a few times. But Cristiano keeps moving, not letting him any time to find back his balance.

 

When the hunter stops, there’s no more trace of the presence of human beings around. he can’t hear his friends anymore. He’s alone with Lionel, lost in the mountains, shivering and suffering. He almost jumps when he realizes that it _is_ pain compressing his chest. Leo’s betrayal is more than just bitter in his throat. It makes him want to throw up.

But in front of Lionel, whose eyes are finally on him, he keeps his composure.

They’re silent for a long moment, long enough to make the background noise of the forest deafening. Cristiano rips his gag.

 

« Why did you do that ? »

« Do what, Cristiano ? »

 

His name doesn’t sound so good anymore in the mage’s plump mouth. It makes his heart ache, reminding him of their night together, of all those hours pressed against one another.

 

« You perfectly know what. »

« No I don’t. »

 

Lionel’s face is contracted in a painful grimace. He shakes his head slowly and puts it down. Cristiano can see him struggling to prevent his tears from falling down his cheeks. He takes a deep breath in before daring to face Ronaldo again. His voice is shaking, and weak, and quiet.

 

« No I don’t Cristiano. Are you talking about the part where I decided to travel with your caravan ? Or when I decided to join you to keep an eye on my friends ? When I sat with you ? When I first kissed you ? When I loved it ? When I decided not to listen to Luis’ advices and go with you anyway ? When we made love ? Are you talking about _that_ Cristiano ? Or are you talking about the part were I jeopardized myself, and Luis, to save you ? »

 

The hunter can’t talk. All the words he wants to say, all the insults and reproaches are stuck in his larynx. His mouth is trembling, slightly hanging open.

Leo’s eyes are wet. And here it is, the genuineness Cristiano was looking for.

 

« You tricked me. »

« I didn’t trick you Cristiano. Do you think it was just a game ? »

« Yes- »

« Do you think I would make love with a hunter whose aim is to kill _me_ ? Dammit Cristiano I wanted you. Can’t you see it ? I want you. Despite my status, yours even. It’s been barely more than three days and I feel more alive than I ever felt in my entire life. »

« Stop talking. Stop stop _stop_ talking. »

 

Cristiano grips his head and pulls on his hair. But the pain is not enough, and his heart is still menacing to implose, his honor and trust having left two bloody holes when they disappeared.

He wants to be angry at Leo so much, but the mage’s words echoes in his own brain, and he wants Leo as much as he hates him.

 

« Stop FUCKING TALKING. »

 

And Lionel does. He’s miserable, standing in front of him in the dark forest, tears rushing down his face.

 

« Do you know what I look like now ? Huh Leo, do you ? »

 

His lover doesn’t say a word, doesn’t move. He waits for his sentence.

 

« I decided to protect you. To take you to fucking France. You’re heading to Paris too right ? What is going  on there that’s so important that you have to get fucked by a hunter to cross the mountains ? »

« Cristiano I didn’t spent that night with you to- »

« ANSWER THE QUESTION. »

« THERE’S A NEW MENACE. And we have to be in Paris to stop it and- »

« It always the same thing to you mages. There’s a menace. Then you have to go there, and fuck up the city, the inhabitants. You have to make tragedy happen, then scream at the hunters who just try to protect innocent people. »

« But you’ve never tried to understand what all these menaces were. »

« Because there is _no_ menace. »

 

Lionel shuts his eyes under the enraged glare of Cristiano. He bites his lower lip, shaking so violently now that he looks like he’s about to faint.

And Cristiano realizes that he loves him. That he loves him so much that he just wants to hug him, right now, right there. To wash away his tears. To kiss him again and again, until they melt into each other. For them to stop being mage and hunter, to become lover and lover.

When he speaks again, his voice is softer. The anger has passed, replaced with sadness.

 

« You could have told me no Cariño. You could have prevent me from wooing you. From the beginning. »

« I tried. »

 

Leo laughs humorlessly.

 

« I tried for less than a day. And then you kissed me. And then I didn’t want to try anymore. And Luis hates me for that. For how weak you make me. And Antoine, Diego, Koke can’t look at me in the eyes. »

 

The names sound strange in the mage’s mouth. Cristiano now sees the mascarade, and how all of them were friends from the beginning. A lot of things make sense, now.

How Luis has sat without complaining in the cart, the bag Leo never let him see in, the spells book when they made love. The olive oil too, probably. He doesn’t know what to believe in anymore.

 

« You have to let me go, Cris. »

 

Cristiano whimpers. How can Lionel asks something like that ? Doesn’t he see the issue here ?

 

« I can’t Cariño. »

« You can. If you take us to Tolosa there is no chance that we can flee again. What are you going to do to us when we reach the city ? Sell us ? »

« Do you realize what you’re asking me ? I’m a hunter Leo. »

 

Lionel keeps quiet. His fingers tie and untie nervously, his hands still being kept together by the rope. Cristiano swallows, his heart bumping too loudly in his chest. Can his lover hear it, in the silence of the forest ?

Leo’s tears have stopped, but his cheeks are still wet. A ray of moonlight is making his skin shine, and god he’s beautiful. But his eyes are determined, and Cristiano knows that he’s loosing him.

 

« You know that I will do anything in my power to go to Paris, Cristiano. »

« I know Cariño. »

« Then I should tell you goodbye, because… Because I don’t want us to end badly. And if i don’t tell you that now, tomorrow I’m going to hurt you, or you’re going to hurt me. And I… I like you too much to keep that memory of you. So, goodbye, Cristiano. »

 

It burns. The words burn. And Lionel is waiting for him to say them too, to end here their short but intense relationship.

There’s a noise, near them. It’s a man’s steps, probably one of the hunters, looking for them. And Cristiano knows that it is now or never.

 

« Cris ? »

 

It’s Sergio’s voice. Too close. He’ll be here in a moment.  And Leo’s eyes are pleading, praying him to say the wanted words.

Cristiano takes a few steps, until he’s right in front of lover. Their open glaze meet, and he knows without a doubt that his life would have been complete with Leo at his side. But things are never that easy, aren’t they ?

Their eyes close at the same time Cristiano kisses him for the last time. It’s a chaste kiss, like their first. It’s a loving kiss, one to say goodbye, one to forget the world. It’s a kiss short enough to end when Sergio appear, but powerful enough to make Cristiano dizzy.

 

« Goodbye, Cariño. »

 

And he flies away.

 

 

***

 

 

Was it Leo’s plans from the beginning ? He doubts it now.

There was love in his mage’s eyes. And his smile, and his moans. And his body and his laugh. It’s like he was meant to meet Cristiano, and Cristiano was meant to love him. How could he not to.

 

There would have been no chance for Leo and his friends to escape once they would have reached Carcasona. Cristiano had never mentioned it, but Karim and Gareth were waiting for them there, to make sure that no prisoners would escape. Five mages against seven hunters. The mages would have ended in the bureau’s prisons in no time. Then they would have been sold. Then what could have happened of them ? Cristiano couldn’t picture it.

 

And Cristiano was in love with Lionel, so how could he have let it be so ? It was as if everything had already been written.

 

It had felt right to free Leo. To sneak next to him and untie his rope the day after, while the other hunters were paying no attention. To kiss him one last time, savouring his taste, savouring his moans and his body. To feel whole again.

 

To let him flee, taking with him friends and horses, and to play numb and enraged when Marcelo had noticed their escape. He doesn’t even feel bad.

 

And to calm his hunter mind, he just has to remember that he just let Leo a short advance. And that he’s chasing him again. Because it’s their destiny. Because he’s a hunter, and Leo’s a mage.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think about it ?
> 
> It would be nice if you told me what you truly taught about it. Seriously, I won't take it personally. If there are some brutal changes of... behaviors from some characters, or some parts that are really bad written, just know that I think the same. I have a really long list of what I would have changed if I had time ahah!
> 
> Thanks for reading anyway! And once again, helping me improve my english writing would be so nice! ><


End file.
